Caffe
Il Caffe’...questo sconosciuto Proprio pochi giorni fa nel corso dell’ennesima colazione di lavoro a Pechino e’ riuscita fuori la solita discussione sulla bevanda piu’ amata dagli italiani: IL CAFFE’. La disinformazione sull’argomento e’ stata evidente. Per colmare varie lacune e siccome a tavola – tra italiani- si parla quasi sempre di cibo, specialmente se presenti anche le signore, e (da emigrati seppur di lusso) si lodano e si citano cose e sapori dimenticati e difficilmente reperibili in Cina, m’e’ scappata fuori una citazione dotta (saccente l’ha definita qualcuno) sul vero Caffe’ DOC. Tale caffe’ DOC in realta’ non esiste, ma siccome la macchina da Caffe’ del citato amico-ristoratore-italiano non fa’ pienamente il suo dovere, mi sono permesso di ricordare alcuni dati tecnici, che cito talvolta ai pranzi, con mio piacere e reiterata incredulita’ dei convitati, per ottemperare alla noia di lamentarsi sempre di banca, stipendi, ferie e carriera. Un po’ per il fatto di saper cucinare qualcosina, un po’ per l’appartenenza alla Chaine des Rotisseurs – unico italiano in Asia mi consta- (setta gastronomica di paraculi nata nel 1248 e risorta all’antico splendore nel 1950), un po’ quindi per la mia vena culinaria e un po’ per la mia insaziabile curiosita’ (leggo di tutto; un po’ meno volentieri le 108 pagine a settimana di E-Mails della CCIC), avevo attinto tempo addietro ai requisiti tecnici che si richiedono ad una macchina da Caffe’ – ITALIANA- per preparare una tazzina come si deve dell’ambrata bevanda. Premesso che se la miscela di caffe’ usata fa schifo, ovviamente anche una macchina perfetta non puo’ dare corpo ad una cosa che di aroma non ne ha. Comunque, per farla breve, tenetevi a mente i parametri che Vi do per una perfetta tazzina di Caffe’: • 88 gradi C. E’ la temperatura dell’acqua calda nella caldaia della macchina; • 67 gradi C. E’ la temperatura finale del caffe’ che scende nella tazza, che deve essere necessariamente preriscaldata, pena il raffreddamento del prezioso liquido sento qualche spaccamarroni che dice “ e se lo faccio a 75 Gradi che succede?”. “Succede che te scotti...pirlun”; • 10-15 secondi circa il tempo che impiega l’acqua ad attraversare la miscela; • 9 le atmosfere di pressione senza le quali non si otterrebbe la crema; • 7 gr. E’ la quantita’ di caffe’, che va macinato pero’ alla giusta grandezza; • 5 cg e’ la quantita’ di caffeina normalmente presente in una tazzina di caffe! • 2,5 cm di altezza e’ il risultato finale del prodotto che vi potete gustare naturale cioe’ senza zucchero oppure amaro, con tre cucchiaini come faccio io, in ogni caso sconsiglio del tutto l’uso di saccarina e derivati che deturpa irrimediabilmente il sapore e lascia un retrogusto a camera mortuaria; • 0,25 mm e’ il diametro dei buchini attraverso i quali filtra il caffe’ (se non ci credete allargateli e vi berrete i fondi della ciofeca!); Se qualche dotto dureante la discussione cita il CAFFEONE, sappiate che non sta cazzeggiando o parlando di una grossa tazza di caffe’ americano, o di un mostro mezzo caffe’ e mezzo Sarchiapone, ma si riferisce all’olio brunastro che si forma sul chicco al momento della tostatura. Tostatura che ha varii effetti sul chicco. Lo fa perdere di peso (per l’evaporazione dell’acqua e di alcune sostanze volatili), lo fa aumentare di volume, e lo fa diventare scuro per la carbonizzazione della cellulosa e la caramellizzazione degli zuccheri. Perde un po’ di caffeina nel processo, ma gli tira fuori l’olio che ne esalta l’aroma che e’ poi uno dei componenti essenziali nella degustazione del caffe’. Si dice che il caldo non fa bene al caffe’ perche’ lo fa sudare ed e’ vero, anche se in realta’ la torrefazione a getto d’aria (molto calda) e’ a circa 240 gradi C. Per cui anche una bella caldana estiva, tipo Silk Market alle due del pomeriggio, col pacchettino di caffe’ nella borsetta o chiuso in macchina, non puo’ danneggiarlo piu’ di tanto. Comunque personalmente lo conservo in frigo e sottovuoto, si mantiene decisamente meglio. Sappiate – qui sbarello alla grande - che delle 60 specie di piante di caffe’ solo 25 sono utilizzate propriamente per questo scopo. Di queste solo 4 sono le qualita’ TOP, checche’ ne dicano in TV, o le torrefazioni sotto casa. Le quattro migliori sono : • l’ARABICA (Varieta’ MOKA, per me la migliore, grani piccoli, colore verde rame della tostatura, molto aromatici; ma anche TIPICA, BOURBON) questa varieta’ cresce ad oltre 600 mt di altezza, con un clima ideale e costante di 20 gradi C. Il tenore di caffeina varia dall’1 al 1,7 %. Paese di origine...l’Arabia. • la ROBUSTA (grani tondeggianti piu’ piccoli, piu’ resistenti al maltempo ed alle malattie delle piante, piu’ ricchi di caffeina (dal 2 al 4,5%), da qui il nome. Provenienza Congo, ma anche Uganda, India, Indonesia, e Africa settentrionale. Cresce anche a livello del mare ed a temperature piu’ elevate. Recentemente hanno fatto degli innesti di ARABUSTA che e’ un mix delle 2. • la LIBERICA (proveniente dalla Liberia e dalla Costa D’avorio, Madagascar. La piante richiede per crescere molta acqua, alte temperature ed e’ caratterizzata da chicchi molto grossi il doppio di quelli dell’Arabica, di solito apprezzata per l’aroma meno forte nei Paesi nordici; • la EXCELSA infine, scoperta tardi all’inizio del 1900, da’ il meglio di se dopo una lunga stagionatura, resiste benissimo alla siccita’ ed alle alte temperature. Tutte le altre sono sottoprodotti o qualita’ meno pregiate con nomi latini o locali che ricordano i Paesi d’origine. Mho che sapete tutto sui chicchi passiamo all’etimologia della parola caffe’. Su una trentina di amici disponibili su piazza, ho fatto durante il week end (ed in occasione di una cena F1 a casa mia) una piccola indagine e non uno ha saputo darmi una risposta decente o credibile. Bene ve la do io cosi’ risparmiamo tempo tutti anche se la Suspence, calera’ d’intensita’. Ma per parlare del nome bisogna prima parlare dell’origine, come locazione geografica. Appena vi avro’ detto DOVE, voi mi chiederete QUANDO?. Vi rigiro le due domande. Datevi una risposta mentale e piazzate nel passato le Vostre scommesse dove e quando risalgono le prime tracce sull’uso del caffe? 1800? 1600 ? 1400 ? 1200 ? 1000?, 500, BC?, pensate una data e poi girate pagina e vedete di quanti anni ci avete azzeccato o meno. Uno scarto entro 100 anni , ve lo passo. Avete superato l’esame e siete OK!. La risposta esatta in realta’ non c’e’. In Italia si ha traccia storica della Bottega del Caffe’ aperta a Venezia (alcuni dicono prima a Livorno) nel 1640. Due le principali cause della bassa diffusione iniziale della pianta. I paesi che ce l’avevano, per crescita naturale, la ritenevano un po’ magica per le sensazioni di forza che dava bevendo la miscela (fatta in maniera ovviamente piu’ primitiva che oggi) e pertanto non se ne separavano facilmente, ne’ certamente a basso costo. Solo nel 1690 quando un gruppo di marinai olandesi, che giravano per mare si fermo` a MOKA (ebbene si esisteva la citta’ con lo stesso nome era un porto dello Yemen) si ciulo’ fraudolentemente un po’ di piantine da dei coltivatori poco attenti e le importarono parallelamente diffondendole nel resto d’Europa a livello maggiore, rispetto a quanto girassero prima. La parola viene associata di solito a 3 (+1) teorie. La prima Turca, e’ la piu’ credibile a mio avviso, per la quale e’ l’assonante traduzione europea del termine “QUHAVE’” che si pronuncia piu’ o meno come caffe’ detto alla napoletana ed e’ la traduzione para para del termine abissino QUHAVAH, che indicava “il succo dei semi scuri” che veniva utilizzato come stimolante dai pastori, che avevano notato che le pecore, mangiando le piante, ne traevano una vitalita’ insolita. L’altra abissina, che trae il nome della regione CAFFA, in Etiopia, dove la pianta cresceva naturale. Si narra che ci fu un giorno un enorme incendio su un altipiano e le piante che bruciavano mandavano un forte odore di tazzulella calda e i pastori nomadi attratti dal gusto ne aspirarono l’aroma e decisero, dopo essere stati tutta la notte svegli a importunare le caprette, di raccogliere le preziose bacche e di utilizzarle in seguito in famiglia, pro domo mea, nelle 4 mura domestiche. La terza funambolica, parla di un Monaco-Sceicco arabo, Ali Ben Omar Massimo Boldi che chiede in napoletano ad Alice di andare al mare, che in un viaggio nel deserto quale accompagnava il suo Maestro Schaeli (che somiglia al nome della figlia di Julio Iglesias e pertanto potrebbe essere tarocco), per raggiungere il porto di Moka (ci risiamo) sfinito, senza cibo e acqua, in delirio gli apparve un angelo che lo indirizzo’ verso un uccello mitico (non fate i mattacchioni malpensanti) che una volta raggiunto si dimostro’ essere semplicemente una pianta. Un decotto fatto con quei semi (dove cacchio l’avesse presa l’acqua, lo sa solo lo Sceicco, forse dalla leggenda che fa acqua da tutte le parti) lo tenne in vita e gli diede forza, sino all’arrivo agognato nella citta’ di Moka, dove si imbarco’ direzione ......Dalian (..joke). Ce n’e’ una quarta di quel mattacchione di Stefano Benni, ma mi sembra poco attendibile. La quale cita che Colombo di ritorno dalle Indie (Americhe), per impressionare la sua sponsor, la Regina Isabella di Castiglia, preparo’ un bel tazzone di caffe’ bollente e glielo porto’ di persona. Un’inauspicabile inciampata nella guida rossa, fece volare il tazzone bollente sulle procaci e regali tette, ed il liquido si disperse scendendo via via nell’ampia scollatura, tanto che la Regale Sua Signoria, mentre Colombo apostrofava: “Regina le porto una bevanda magica di cui ignoro il nome....”escalmo’: con accento pesarese .......che CAZ FE` (nel senso di “cosa fai”???) Le pessime orecchie da mercante di Colombo recepirono solo la parola storpiata e lui cosi’ la tramando’ ai posteri, per pubblicizzarlo!: La Regina l’ha molto gradito e l’ha chiamato “Caffe’...”... Le guerre, le colonizzazioni, i viaggi per mare, furono quelli che ne diffusero in realta’ l’uso. Chi lo prendeva prima delle battaglie per darsi forza, chi lo beveva dopo o con il mangiare perche’ dava beneficio. Entrambe le cose sono vere ed il caffe’ in quantitat’ limitate e purche’ non si abbiano disturbi cardiaci, fa bene. Da una parte stimola con la caffeina i centri nervosi e dall’altra funge da catalizzatore per i succhi gastrici e permette quindi una migliore digestione, dopo mangiato. L’uso che ne facciamo noi, quindi al mattino per svegliarsi e dopo pranzo per digerire e’ assolutamente corretto. C’e’ una recente teoria che il caffe’ fa male (messa probabilmente in giro da chi produce The`), che e’ tutta da verificare. DOMANDA: ............Allora il caffe’ risale al 1600 circa?.... Sicuri?. NO sbagliato, il caffe’ era gia’ notevolmente diffuso nel XIV^ secolo (1300 per chi non e’ avvezzo ai numeri romani) tra gli arabi specie in: Arabia, Yemen, Egitto, Siria e Abissinia, che lo utilizzavano per stare svegli durante le lunghe orazioni notturne (con la O non con la E). Da un convento Mussulmano all’altro si propago’ quindi abbastanza velocemente (questa e’ bellina vero! Non sapavate di Conventi Mussulmani, dai che non lo sapevate!, questa e’ una chicca sul chicco.....). Alla Mecca ed a Medina, entrambi posti di grande culto islamico, c’erano locali a bizzeffe. Aveva pero’ la bevanda un che di eccitante, che non era gradito alla rigida osservazione delle leggi islamiche e fu quindi bandito, per Droga!. Chiusi i locali, arrestati i venditori, bruciate le scorte (chissa’ che profumino c’era in giro!). Pare che il caffe’ avesse un effetto afrodisiaco e quindi dovesse essere vietato. In realta’ pare che i fedeli frequentassero moltissimo i Caffe’ e pochissimo le Moschee. Allora ci fu una Reverse Crusade degli Integralisti Islamici (Pre-Talebani), che fecero pressioni per discriminarlo e lo bandirono per mantenere forte il potere della loro religione e recuperare anime dannate che bevevano caffe’ e giocavano al EL RAHA-MIN “bis-nonno del Ramino” e parlavano di “tope del deserto”. Fu solo grazie al Sultano (ma che Sultano? il Sultano d’Egitto, che diamine!), che – grande estimatore del prodotto- revoco’ i divieti ed il caffe’ esplose come una moda incontenibile, sia da loro, che molto piu’ tardi da noi, ma prese molto piede. Alla fine del 1600 c’erano a Venezia oltre 200 Caffetterie, dove si serviva la preziosa bevanda. Erano punti d’incontro e di incucio del Gondola Set, con le giovani belta’ dell’epoca, magari sotto lo sguardo burbero, ma accondiscendente di qualche becera dama o valletta, che a sua volta se lo gustava per i fatti suoi, magari al bancone, occhieggiando. Curiosamente l’abbinamento con un cioccolatino, meglio se amaro, era gia’ in uso e non e’ una cosa chic che si fa da oggi. Veniva anche regalato come segno di amore, stima, desiderio e affetto alle gentili signore, in preziose scatolette e guarnito con cioccolatini e nastri. Oggi se vai con una scatoletta di Illy, a scopo ....sesso, te la tirano dietro (ma solo la scatoletta.....!). In Turchia invece la cantavano e la suonavano diversamente. Dicevano che Allah, prima della creazione ne avesse bevuto grande quantita’ e pertanto ne fosse stato positivamente inspirato. Durante il Regno di Soliman Il Magnifico a Costantinopoli (Istambul) vennero aperti numerosissimi Caffe’ per persone DISTINTE, chiamati : “Scuole della Sapienza” ed il caffe’ era detto il Latte dei Giocatori di Scacchi o dei pensatori Colti”. Vuoi vedere che neanche il buon Caffelatte e’ nostrano? Il cappuccino quello pero’ si!. Intellettuali, colti, poeti ed artisti si ritrovavano quindi legalmente intorno ad un tavoloino a gustare la esotica bevanda, a socializzare, a comunicare. Era finita l’epoca della clandestinita’ e del proibizionismo. Il Caffe’ diventava come il grande Pippo ......nazional-popolare. In Gran Bretagna invece il sovrano Carlo II d’Inghilterra, preoccupato che nei Caffe’ ci si ritrovasse per cospirare promulgo’ un editto nel quale di vietava di berlo e quindi di trovarsi nei caffe’ e quindi [in teoria di cospirare!. Era il 1675 e data la mole delle proteste, al grido di toglietemi tutto ma non il Caffe’, l’editto duro’ in carica una sola settimana poi venne ritirato ed il caffe’ torno’ in circolazione. Carlo II perse una grande occasione per fare silenzio e tutto torno’ come prima. Il potere della magica polvere scura!!!!! In Germania invece non prese piede da subito, poiche’ i Crukki preferivano bere la birra (e in 4 secoli non si sono ancora disabituati). Divenne popolare solo verso la fine del ‘700, ma creo’ malcontento tra la Lobby dei produttori di birra che (come fatto in Arabia dai Muezzin) protestarono ad alto livello con Federico II di Prussia, tramite i loro padroni, proprietari terrieri e Nobili. Il Re allora niente fesso! monopolizzo’ nel 1781 la tostaura, la vendita e l’importazione di Caffe’. Morto il sovrano, riprese tutto come prima. Il caffe`, esclusa ovviamente l’acqua, fu l’unica bevanda, che unifico’ gusti e paesi geograficamente e culturalmente diversissimi tra loro, una specie di Coca Cola del passato. In Svezia ci fu Re Gustavo III, che solomonicamente chiamato a dirimere un’annosa diatriba tra amanti del The` e del Caffe`, che si accusavano a vicenda della pericolosita’ dell’una e dell’altro infuso, decise di darlo come bevanda a due giovani fratelli gemelli condannati a Morte per aspettare e vedere chi moriva prima. I due paraculissimi fratelli la tirarono alla lunga nella loro funzione di cavie e morirono uno 50 anni dopo (quello del the per la cronaca) e altri 4/5 anni dopo l’altro, quello del caffe’. Nel frattempo, Re, Giudici, medici e osservatori reali si erano persi per strada morendo prima di loro e insieme a loro la discussione madre. Non c’e molto altro da dire, salvo che i Cicius da Napoli trovino succosi aneddoti partenopei, magari sulla cuccumella. Le soluzioni per avere un buon caffe’ sono due ed entrambe prevedono l’osservanza della successiva “Regola n. 1”. Comunque o Vi comperate una ottima macchina , consiglio italiana per i parametri detti, oppure accattateve ‘na Moka, meglio se della Bialetti che non muore mai e seguite i 10 Comandamenti del Caffe’: 1. Acquistate del caffe’ molto buono, quello scadente fa un caffe’ di merda; 2. Con i surrogati del caffe’ scaldateci i piedi, ma non bevetelo assolutamente; 3. Usate acqua fresca e leggera (con poco o niente calcare) e non gia’ bollita!; 4. Seguite le indicazioni per le quantite’ non fate di capa Vostra (Cuncetti!!!); 5. Non accellerate i tempi di bollitura mettendo acqua calda, e’ ‘na strunzata!; 6. Poggiate la polvere, non pressatela, (senno’ viene peggio); 7. Non abbandonate la caffettiera sul fuoco, si brucia lei e il caffe’ e’ ‘no schifio 8. Togliete la caffettiera e fatela riposare un attimo fuori dal fuoco, poi servite; 9. Bevetelo subito, caldo. Se lo riscaldate fatelo solo a bagno maria o su piastra elettrica, mai di nuovo sul fuoco, senno diventa amaro e un po’ sgradevole; 10. Lavate con acqua pura e senza solvente le caffettiere e se usate macchinette nuove fatele il rodaggio, dopo l’inattivita’ lunga ...pure! Poiche’ lo sanno tutti, non do’ precisazioni lapalissiane sulle varianti: • Macchiato • Corto • Lungo • Corretto • Freddo • Schekerato, cito solo il CARAJILLO, spagnolo, in vasetto di vetro corretto con anice, o cognac che non mi dispiace e mi ricorda i tempi spagnoli oramai quasi dimenticati. Per onor di polemica, vedo tristemente che la diffusione all’estero con Bar dedicati, e’ stata fatta dagli americani con i loro Starbucks, e molto poco dai nostri grandi produttori, ma e’ come per i formaggi o i vini francesi, i nostri sono probabilmente meglio, ma loro li hanno resi famosi all’estero (ricordatevi del Codice Romanoff), ma quello e’ un altra storia. Medicalmente parlando ricordate pero’ che: Il Caffe’ e’ un Tonico, ma non abusatene! Agisce pero’ sul Gransimpatico (che non e’ il mio amico Stefano di Palemmo (Provincia di Ravenna), stimola i nervi vasomotori (che non sono pappagalli motorizzati Yamaha) e facilita quindi la digestione. Nel fegato attiva la produzione della Bile, che viene spesa in grande quantita’ in Cina, per cui fa bene e la contrazione della Cistifellea, che non so a che c.....serva, ma sicuramente aiuta. Agisce sui Reni (non i due pittori romani) ma quelli dei calcoli, dilata le arterie renali, surrenali e stimola le ghiandole endocrine e le secrezione sane (corteccia / cortisone etc). Ricordate infine che potenzia solo la capacita’ muscolare, ma non quella dei corpi cavernosi per cui non fate i furbi tanto non serve! E adesso beveteci un bel caffettino...sopra, alla mia salute, anche se mi risulta che non si brindi mai col caffe! o no ??????? Category:ingredienti